


Immortal Mortal

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredably short summary of my first Lord of the Rings fanfic, which was most-likely a Mary-Sue, although there was no romance, if I remember correctly.  Written for the "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A girl whose name I forget is walking down the sidewalk with her friend, whose name I can also not remember. The two have a pointlessly stupid conversation, and arrive back at Girl #1's house.

Later, in Girl #1's room, Girl #2 takes off her necklace and leaves the room for some ridiculous reason. Girl #1 tries the necklace on, and gets sucked into the Lord of the Rings trilogy. To make a long story short, she is turned into an elf, and her friend tries to rescue her. All the while, Girl #1 tries to prove to the Fellowship that she really is mortal.


End file.
